Deeper In My Point Of View
by love is unevitable
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki,a boy who learns to accept how he is over the opinion of Maxinne Hyuuga. a girl who knows how to think outside of the box. Rated-M for future chapters.


A/N: This story will star when "Naruto" is first beginning (after the genin exams). This story will start in Naruto's P.O.V for a while until we introduce the character (OC).

" Talking."

" _Thoughts."_

' Bijuu talking'

_Naruto _

" _This is the worst day ever."_

' Kit, it's not that bad.'

" _So failing for the third time isn't bad?"_

' I bet the only reason you think that is because you are the only one that failed. BUT, it's not that you failed it's that you want somebody to cheer you up and listen to how hard you try to pass but end up failing.'

" _Stupid fox." _

' Since I am so stupid and you're so bright, why don't you try to go and talk to Maxinne hyuuga, I'm sure she'll listen.'

" _Who's Maxinne Matsubara?"_

' The girl that sits in front of you in the Ninja Academy.'

" _You mean that girl that sits beside Hinata-chan?"_

' Aren't they the only two sitting there?'

" _Yeah, I guess."_

' You are so dense, Naruto.'

You mentally snorted.

" Sorry you didn't pass Naruto-kun." You heard a voice whisper.

You looked up and saw a girl about your age.

She had mid-night black hair that stopped at her neck.

Her eyes, like all Hyuuga, were all white with a dark purple tint.

She resembled Hinata-chan greatly.

The only difference was the color of their tops; Hinata's is tan and hers is purple.

She held out her hand.

" My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

She more of whispered it than said it.

" _I think she is nervous."_

' She is staring at you, kit.'

You looked up, surely she was.

You finally held out your hand and whispered.

" Naruto Uzumaki."

You herd footsteps scrapping along the dirt road leading to the swing that you were currently sitting on.

You dropped your hand and looked up again to see Hinata-chan.

" Hey Hinata-chan."

She looked at you and waved as a greeting.

" Maxi-chan, we have to get home, it's almost dinner time."

" Okay, bye Naruto-kun." She said running off.

You felt a something in your chest.

" _No one has ever added __-kun__ to my name before."_

' She may now think of you as a friend now.'

You smiled.

" Naruto." You heard a masculine voice say.

_Normal P.O.V _

Entering the hyuuga mansion, you and Hinata took off your shoes.

" So, did you talk to Sasuke?" you asked your sister.

" Yeah he did talk to me for a little while, but then he said he had to go."

You smiled.

"Cool, Naruto mostly sat and I mostly stared."

She giggled.

" Hey, it's not that funny." You blushed.

She nodded.

You growled low under your breath as a warning.

She took off in a laughing fit.

You chased after her.

You didn't know how long you were running, but it was a while.

You were now in the hyuuga bath-house.

You saw the perfect chance for revenge.

You sped up and tackled Hinata into the hot spring.

The warm water felt nice on your porcelain skin.

Your head hit the surface along with Hinata's.

You stared at her pouting with your bottom lip sticking out a little.

You knew she couldn't keep her giggling in.

You knew you looked funny.

The bath-house erupted with a fit of giggles from the two of you.

Hinata started splashing you with a lot of water.

You did the same until you heard a voice.

" Your such idiots."

You looked to see your Nii-san.

" Hey Nii-san." You both spluttered out nervously.

" Maxinne-sama, Hinata-sama." He bowed while speaking with annoyance.

You got out of the spring with Hinata behind you.

" Neji-san could you tell dad were not eating tonight?"

He nodded while exiting the spring.

You grabbed a towel on the way to the bedroom you shared with Hinata.

You changed into your bunny pajamas while Hinata changed into her polka-dotted pajamas.

You climbed into your bed that was opposite of Hinata's.

You tried going to sleep, but failed miserably.  
You wondered if Hinata was asleep.

" I'm still up." You heard her response.

" Twin telepathy." You muttered.

You sat up as well as Hinata.

" Do you think we'll be on the same team tomorrow?" Hinata asked,

" I don't know." You answered.

A few minutes passed.

You looked out of the window to see traces of blonde.

You walked up to the window. You saw a lot of ninja's running.

" Naruto's in trouble Hinata." You whispered.

Her getting the mental note, you ran across the room to your dresser and got out your clothes.

You dressed in your cloths and tied your headband around your neck.

You silently opened your window enough so you and Hinata could slide out.

Behind you, you heard Hinata closing the window as quiet as she could.

" Come on Hinata." You whispered.

You two followed the ninja's to the Hokage's Tower.

" That runt, he has no business taking the Hokage's sacred scroll."

_Naruto_

You looked and saw Mizuki-sensei.

" Hey Mizuki-sensei." You said.

" Naruto, I know a way you can get Iruka-san to pass you.

You perked up.

" How!" you exclaimed.

" All you have to do is take the hokage's sacred scroll and learn a justu; Iruka will have to pass you then.

" Yeah!" you exclaimed the second time.

You got up quickly running towards the tower.

You waited to no one was in sight.  
You climbed the side of the building.

Reaching the very last window on the top you slowly lifted it up.

Climbing in you looked around the room.

It was full of scrolls.

Looking through the tabs on the scrolls you found after awhile.

" _Uchiha family secrets"_

" _Hyuuga family secrets"_

" _Inuzuka family secrets"_

" _Hokage's sacred scroll"_

" Jackpot!" you whispered happily.

You quickly strapped the scroll to your back climbing out of the window.

You ran until your feet couldn't carry you anymore.

You looked around you.

It was nothing but trees.

You felt secure, so you slowly opened up the scroll and read the first line.

" _Shadow Clone Justu." You read aloud._

" Man, this my worst technique! How am I going to perfect this."

' Just try.'

_2 hours later_

" Man! Who knew that technique would be so hard!"

" Naruto!"

You looked back and saw Iruka-sensei.

" Oh, Iruka-sensei I found you." You breathed out.

" Why did you steal the Hokage's scroll?" Iruka asked.

" Mizuki-sensei told me to."

" Give me the scroll Naruto!" You heard.

You gripped the strap of the scroll.

" Mizuki!" you heard Iruka say.

You looked between the intense glares of your two senseis.

"Give me the scroll Naruto!" Mizuki repeated.

You tightened your grip on the strap.

" Naruto, don't give the scroll to mizuki." Iruka yelled.

Mizuki threw a load of kunai at you.

You prepared to dodge.

Iruka-sensei got in front of you instead.

As the kunai hit he got stuck to a nearby shed of some sorts.

" Iruka-sensei!" You yelled.

" Naruto, Iruka sensei never cared about you, you're a monster to him, and you killed his parents. That's why he doesn't like you. You're a beast. Nobody likes you. You have the nine-tailed bijuu inside of you! That's why every body avoids you. Iruka never liked you he always pitted you for being so alone. You can say he just has a nice heart, I guess." Mizuki stated.

" Naruto, that isn't true!" Iruka yelled.

" Naruto, give me the scroll." Mizuki yelled.

_Normal P.O.V_

" We have to find Naruto!" you whispered.

" Gentlemen, calm down Naruto was found, he will be returning to the village soon." The Hokage gruffly spoke out.

" I have a feeling he is on the outskirts of the village." Hinata said.

You nodded while running towards the gates.

Once you got outside of Konoha you and Hinata started searching.

You stopped when you smelled blood in the air.

" Naruto, that isn't true!" you heard.

You two quickly ran towards the source of the yell.

Soon you saw three people you could easily recognize as Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei and Naruto-kun.

" Don't give it to him, Naruto!" Iruka-sensei yelled.

" Do you want to do this the easy or hard way, Naruto? Iruka asked.

Naruto didn't speak.

You looked to see mizuki pulling a gigantic kunai off of his back.

You knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

" I got to save him." You whispered very low.

Mizuki threw it.

You quickly crouched over Naruto.

The kunai hit you in the back pretty deep.

You bit your lip, and also squinted you right eye reduce the pain.

You opened you eyes to see bright ocean blue eyes wide, and staring at you. You didn't know what to do. On instinct you wiped the tears from Naruto's face.

" A-are you okay Naruto-kun?" You asked.

" Why'd you do that?" He asked.

" Do what, Naruto?"

" Why did you keep a monster from dying?" he asked again so you would understand clearly.

" Your not a monster Naruto. It's what's inside of you okay. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. The monster hasn't token over your body yet has it? You asked, but kept it as a rhetorical question.

He seems to have got it.

" Naruto unless it has, taken over your body with you helpless don't let anybody tell you what you are and aren't."

" Sorry to break up this gushy moment-" mizuki pulled the kunai out of your back and forcefully kicked you.

"-But, I'll be taking that scroll now."

Naruto slid from under you and grabbed your hand and took off deeper into the forest.

On the way you saw Hinata, latching your hand to hers, pulling her off with the two of you.

Naruto apparently found a tree big enough to conceal the three of your bodies.

You listened as the two senseis conversed.

You heard the sound of another kunai striking through the air a second time.


End file.
